


February 21, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A villain's eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl's spirits held one another.





	February 21, 2003

I never created DC characters.

A villain's eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl's spirits held one another after they were buried apart.

THE END


End file.
